


Make a Big Noise

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ is having a hard time finding a good balance with Blake, especially when the woman keeps insinuating she is a bad mother. But will a plan to put her in her place go exactly as JJ has planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Big Noise

"And then, she told me it was a stupid idea to go undercover, to leave my child behind and possibly leave him motherless. Aaron, why did the Replicator have to take Erin, who I was just starting to like and respect, and leave us with Blake, who undermines my decisions and implies that I am a bad mother?"

"I don't know, Jen." He sighed and shook his head. "I know that she hasn't made the effort to really get along with all of us…"

"Correction, she hasn't made the time to get along with anyone but you and Reid. She dismisses me, is faintly hostile to Rossi, barely talks to Morgan, and refuses to deal with PG." She stalked over to his side and pushed him back into his chair, straddling him as she leaned in close, brushing her lips against his cheek. "I'm getting tired of it, Aaron."

"Well, what would you have me do, Jen?"

She leaned in and captured his lips in a bruising kiss, tugging on his hair none too gently. "I want to show her what her proper place in our pecking order is. In my mind? She is still a probie."

"All right, you have been spending way too much time talking to Agent McGee over at NCIS." She shrugged and tugged on his hair once more. "Ouch, you can stop that at any time."

"Not until you agree to helping me out."

He shook his head. "I knew that getting in a relationship with you would be a challenge. Fine, how am I going to help you out?"

"Invite her over for supper tomorrow night. Have Jessica take Jack and Henry for the night. I'll pick up the wine and bring the necessary equipment." One of his eyebrows arched up and she chuckled lowly, kissing him once more. "I keep you on your toes."

"That you do." Gently, he pushed her away and she stood, stalking over to the door.

"Remember, ask her tonight for supper tomorrow. See you at home!" Winking at him, she left the office and made her way down the stairs, giving Blake a cool glance as she made her way out of the bullpen and over to her office. It didn't take long to get all her belongings together, and she was going over to the elevators, watching as Aaron talked to Blake.

As the doors opened, she watched Blake nod and she grinned as she began to picture the night ahead of her. "Hold the elevator, Jayje!" Aaron called out as he stepped into the hall and she did, sticking her hand against the door to keep it open. "Everything is a go for tomorrow night, I just need to call Jessica and see if she can take the boys. If not…"

"Then PG can take them. Here, let me call her." Pulling out her phone, she quickly dialed Jessica's number, waiting for her to answer. "Hey, Jess, it's JJ. Listen, Aaron and I are going to have supper with a colleague tomorrow night, and I was wondering if you could possibly watch the boys for the night?"

"Ooh, I actually have a date tomorrow night. Sorry."

JJ frowned, shaking her head. "Well, I still have one more avenue to explore. Thanks, anyway." Hanging up, she quickly began to text Garcia, hoping that she would agree to watch Jack and Henry. Not even five seconds later, she received a one word text, and she giggled. "All systems are a go, Aaron."

"That's good to hear," he replied, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

"It should be, you'll get to watch."

"Maybe I'm not a voyeur, maybe I don't like the idea of sharing my girlfriend."

"Come on, it is every guy's dream to see his girl make out with another woman."

A tiny smile flicked across his face, and she knew that she had won that round. "Not every man, Jen, but enough of us have, probably."

JJ nodded and curved her body to fit his. "I really wouldn't do this if she hadn't continued being such a pompous busybody. I thought that with James home more often, the sex would bring her back down off her pedestal. I guess I was wrong."

She listened to her lover choke on an indrawn breath and giggled slightly. "Why, Aaron, it's almost like you don't like to picture Blake naked, writhing beneath James, her head thrown back in pleasure…"

"That's enough, Jen." She could tell by the way he spoke that she had turned him on, and she shook her head.

"I can't wait to see if she's shaved or not. I hope she's not, I can see her with a thick bush of hair, curly, like that on her head. Oh, and I wonder what color her nipples are? I hope they are every bit as sensitive as mine are."

"Jennifer, enough. We still have to get the boys through supper tonight." JJ pulled away from Hotch and looked at his pants, noticing the bulge there.

"Oh, my, it is going to be a wonderful weekend," she murmured, plastering herself against him. "We need to hurry our boys along tonight. I don't think I'll be able to wait." Nipping at his ear, she ran her hand down his body and over his erection before letting it fall to her side.

"You are going to be the death of me or my career yet."

She purred a little as she nodded. "But not for a very, very, long time. I promise you that." JJ leaned back against the wall of the elevator and stared at her nails. "But, if you want me to back off, I can."

JJ pouted a little, waiting for his eyes to fall on her. It only took him ten seconds to ghrlare at her, and she fought to keep the grin off her face. "I never said anything of the sort, Jen." There was a slight whine to his voice, something she only detected when he was reaching some sort of breaking point, and she took a deep breath.

"Turn the elevator off."

"What?"

"You heard me, turn it off. I know you can, Agent Gibbs can at the NCIS building."

His brow furrowed as he reached out and turned the key, stopping the elevator. "Now what?"

"You'll see." She dropped to her knees in front of him and quickly undid the fly on his pants, reaching her hand in and curling her fingers around his erection. Smiling wickedly up at him, she licked her lips, listening to his low groan as he finally figured out where this was headed.

As she went down on him, Aaron buried his fingers in her hair, holding her close as he came closer and closer to orgasm. "Jen," he whispered as he went over the edge, and she smiled as she swallowed his load. After she had finished, she tucked him back into his boxers and zipped up his pants, patting him gently.

"That should tide you over until the boys are in bed. Start the elevator back up before security gets wise to us doing something untoward." He nodded unsteadily and did as she commanded, taking a deep breath before tugging her back to his side. A wide grin covered her face, as she imagined the delights ahead of her that evening.

* * *

JJ found that, even eighteen hours later, she still ached in a most glorious way, and she still had playing with Blake to look forward to later on. "So, Alex, what's it like having James home more often?" she asked, rubbing her finger along the top of her wine glass.

"We've been finding our way in the world once more. He's picked up a lot of different habits, some of which are interesting to say the least."

"Oh? Do tell," she purred, sipping at the wind and nodding for Aaron to refill Blake's glass. Throughout the night, she had made certain that the glass in the woman's hands never fell below half full, though Blake never noticed, drinking with abandon. From the rosy hue that her cheeks and nose were taking on, JJ knew that she was at the very least tipsy, and on her way to drunk.

Reaching out, she ran her hand up and down Blake's arm, smiling beguilingly at her. "Well, there's the fact that he takes up so much of the bed now, since he's become accustomed to sleeping alone. And…" Her voice trailed off as she tugged at the neckline of her blouse. "It's getting a little warm in here, don't you think?"

JJ shrugged a little, taking her hand off Blake's arm and bringing it up to her blouse, playing with the top buttons. The woman's eyes seemed glued to the movement, and JJ smirked at Aaron, knowing that she had the woman hooked. "I'm just right," she murmured, pushing the button through the hole and letting the fabric gape open a little. "Now, you were telling us about James's new proclivities in the bedroom?"

Alex swallowed and nodded, gulping at her wine. "Well, we have a lot of sleep sex. I did not realize that was a thing."

"Did you ask Reid about it, then? He knows everything."

Blake shook her head slowly, unable to tear her gaze away from the way JJ slipped another button from its hole. "No, I, I looked it up online. Um, I should probably go now. It's gotten quite late."

"Oh, no, Alex, I couldn't let you drive home, it wouldn't be safe." JJ pushed herself away from the table and took the two steps that separated them. "After all, I would be beside myself if something were to happen to you because of me."

Blake dragged her eyes up to JJ's and frowned a little, shaking her head. "I couldn't impose, I can just take a cab and then pick up my car in the morning."

JJ shook her head slowly. "No, that just won't work, Alex." Slowly, she straddled Blake, pulling her head tightly against her breasts as she wound her fingers into the woman's dark hair. "I simply must make certain that you're safe. After all, nothing bad can happen to you here."

Blake nodded hesitantly, and JJ loved the feel of her full lips brushing against the swell of her breasts. "JJ?" she softly asked, pressing her lips against JJ's suddenly overheated flesh.

"Yes, Alex?" she replied, tugging on the woman's hair gently.

"Why did you do this to me?"

"To show you your place, sweetheart. You belong under me, in all ways."

Blake pulled back to look at JJ, and her eyes were stormy with confusion and sadness. "I'm sorry?"

"You don't really respect me, you treat me like I'm inconsequential fluff. And now, I'm going to give you proof that I'm just as formidable as you, that I deserve me place on the team. Will that be a problem?"

Slowly, Blake shook her head, the confusion rapidly being replaced with desire. JJ grinned and leaned down, capturing her lips in a demanding kiss. As they kissed hungrily, Blake ran her hands down JJ's back to cup her ass, squeezing it, and pulling her closer. "No, JJ," she said breathlessly as she tore her lips away from JJ's.

"Good." JJ slid off Blake's lap and stood, holding out her hand. "A good and proper fuck should take place in the bedroom." Blake clasped her hand softly, and JJ tugged her to her side, wrapping her arm around her waist and running it up her side so that her hand could cup the woman's full breast. As she swiped her finger over Alex's nipple, she laughed lowly when it sprang to quick attention.

"My breasts have always been really sensitive," Alex blurted out as JJ led her to the bedroom. Looking back at Aaron, she raised an eyebrow at him, and he nodded. Raking her eyes down his body, her smile turned into a smirk when she saw that his pants were tented out already.

"That's nice, dear. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." JJ tugged her into the bedroom and then stopped in front of the bed. "Undress me."

Blake's hands were shaking as she finished unbuttoning JJ's blouse. Her hands were so soft against JJ's skin, and she found herself leaning into the touches. Once the shirt was hanging open, JJ shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the floor while Blake quickly undid her pants and slid them down her legs.

JJ stepped out of the pants and wrapped her arms around Alex, turning her so that her back was to the bed. Carefully, she pushed her down onto the mattress and then knelt on the floor, looking up at Alex. The woman's hands were clenched in the sheets, her hips moving restlessly as she whimpered lowly. "Have patience, my dear. JJ will make it all better."

In one quick movement, she pulled off Alex's skirt and threw it behind her as she slithered up the woman's body, her nimble fingers making short work of the buttons on her blouse. "Jen, be careful."

Both she and Blake looked at Aaron as he settled at the foot of the bed. "I'm fine, Hotch," Blake murmured as JJ stretched out alongside her, pulling the straps of her bra down her arms, trapping them by her sides. She squirmed a little, arching her back in open invitation.

"I take it you'd like for me to unhook this scrap of silk and lace?" she purred out, cupping Blake's still perky breasts. They were smaller than JJ had expected, helped out by the underwire in her bra. A soft whine escaped Alex's lips as she nodded and JJ quickly reached behind her back, undoing the clasps and pulling it from her body. "Here, Aaron. You can hold onto this," she murmured as she closed her fingers around Alex's nipple, tugging and twisting none too gently.

"Please," the older woman begged, still arching up into the touches. "Please."

"Please, what?"

"I want to feel you, too." The murmured words turned JJ on incredibly, and she nodded to Aaron. He took the hint and leaned in to quickly undo the hooks on her bra. As is slipped down her arms, Blake reached up and roughly caressed her breasts. JJ leaned in and claimed her lips in a hard, punishing, kiss. Alex responded with the same ferocity, and she felt like she was being devoured by the woman's mouth.

They nipped and sucked at lips and tongue as they fought for dominance. JJ was surprised at how fierce the woman was in bed, and she gasped a little when the woman flipped her onto her back and began to place sloppy kisses on her body, her mouth so very hot and cavernous, her tongue quick and facile. "Alex," she gasped out as the woman captured one taut nipple between her lips, licking and sucking at it as her free hand kneaded her other breast.

Alex began to tug at her panties, letting her hand creep beneath the fabric to pull at the short hairs down there. She felt incredibly wet with desire and when Alex's fingers slipped down to stroke her slit, JJ bowed her back in an effort to get closer to those sweet fingers. Roughly, she buried her fingers in Alex's hair and pulled her head away. "Yes, JJ?"

"Eat me out. Now." The command sounded too questioning to JJ's ears, so she tugged once more on the woman's hair. Finally, Alex nodded and pulled off her panties, kissing her way down JJ's stomach until she had reached her mound. Gently, she spread JJ's legs and began to feast on her. It was one of the most gorgeous and lush feelings she had ever experienced, and JJ threw her head back against the mattress as she bowed her body in pleasure, the orgasm sweeping over her fast and furious.

As she came back down to earth, she felt Blake snuggle up against her body, pressing her lips to her cheek. JJ turned her head, and kissed her, loving the taste of herself on the other woman's lips. She felt boneless and lazy as she lifted her heavy head to look over at Aaron. He was naked, and she smiled slowly when she saw the tissue in his hand. "Did that please you, Aaron?" she whispered, snuggling close to Blake.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, crawl up here beside her, bundle her between us. We all need a good night's sleep. And perhaps we could have another go in the morning." She smiled at Blake and leaned in for another kiss before resting her head on the woman's chest. "After all, this was a thoroughly delicious way to spend our Saturday night."

"Um, I would have to agree, JJ." Blake began to run her hand up and down her back, tugging on her hair at times.

"Less talking, more cuddling," she murmured, pressing her lips to the pulse point of Blake's neck. "Okay?"

"Yes, JJ." One of her hands slipped around to cup her breast, tweaking the nipple a little before firming her grip. "Oh, and I may have forgotten to mention that James isn't the only one to initiate sleep sex," she whispered in her ear before nipping it gently. "You really need to think things through before you leap, Jen."

"But, but, you protested this…"

"Never play the player, my dear. Though you do a very good job at dominating people." She could hear the smirk in Blake's voice, and she stiffened a little. "Oh, don't worry, Jen. I will never underestimate you again. Just…"

"Don't underestimate you?" Blake nodded and JJ pinched her ass sharply. "Will wonders never cease?"

"Not so long as we keep surprising each other," she replied, pressing her lips to JJ's forehead. "Now, try to get some sleep. This is going to be a long night, for all three of us." JJ nodded and let her eyes close softly. It seemed that she hadn't need to make a big noise to show Blake just what her position on the team should be.


End file.
